Konfrontation
by CallistaEvans
Summary: HPXPertsWettbewerbsstory. Entstanden VOR der Herausgabe von Buch 7. Harrys bzw. Snapes Gedanken kurz vor dem Endkampf. Kein Spoiler zu DH!


**Konfrontation**

**Story von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Ich habe mir Figuren und Universum nur ausgeliehen von Jo Rowling und/oder Warner Bros und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Diese Story ist eigentlich eine Songfic, die ich vor der Veröffentlichung von Band 7 für einen FF-Wettbewerb bei Harry Potter XPerts geschrieben habe. Der verwendete Liedtext heißt ‚My Way' und ist von Frank Sinatra. Da es auf dieser Seite nicht erlaubt ist, Songtexte zu verwenden, werde ich wie schon in meiner anderen Songfic den Text durch xxx ersetzen. Wer lieber die Vollversion lesen möchte, findet die Story auch bei ff.de oder bei HP XPerts (http://www.harrypotter-xperts.de/ffaward/ffaward23silber.pdf nach der 2 und der 3 jeweils einen Unterstrich einfügen).  
A/N: Mein Dank gilt wie schon so oft meinen Betalesern Mariacharly und Simone für ihre tolle Hilfe._

-o-o-o-

Gedankenverloren strich Harrys Fingerkuppe über den Rand von Hufflepuffs Becher.  
Harmlos, fast unscheinbar, stand das nach langem Suchen endlich gefundene Stück auf dem Tisch vor ihm.

Es verriet durch nichts, was früher in ihm verborgen war.  
Verriet nicht, wie wichtig das, was in ihm enthalten war, für den Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse war.  
Verriet nicht, welche Flüche bis vor kurzem noch auf ihm gelastet hatten.

Wie immer, wenn seine Gedanken an dieser Stelle angekommen waren, machte sich ein heftiges Ziehen in Harrys Magengegend breit. Er kämpfte gegen sein schlechtes Gewissen an.

Auch wenn er zunächst fest entschlossen gewesen war, sich allein auf die Suche nach den Horcruxes zu machen, war er nicht gegen Hermiones und Rons Starrsinn angekommen. Zunächst zögerlich, später jedoch äußerst dankbar hatte er die Hilfe seiner Freunde angenommen. Hermiones beachtliches Wissen und ihre Fähigkeit, die Dinge von der rationalen und logischen Seite zu betrachten, hatten sich als enorme Hilfe erwiesen. Ohne sie hätte die Suche wohl noch Ewigkeiten gedauert.

Aber es war Ron, der ihm die entscheidende Hilfe gegeben hatte. Eine Hilfe, ohne die Harry sonst wohl nicht hier sein würde. Eine Hilfe, die ihren Preis hatte.

Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort seine Horcruxes durch Flüche geschützt hatte und waren daher vorsichtig zu Werke gegangen - doch nicht vorsichtig genug. Als sie sich schon am Ziel glaubten, wurde ein versteckter Mechanismus ausgelöst, und wenn Ron nicht im letzten Moment da gewesen wäre und Harry zur Seite gestoßen hätte, wäre der Fluch im vollen Umfang auf ihn geprallt.

Stattdessen hatte er Ron im Gesicht gestreift und ihm das Augenlicht genommen. Madame Pomfrey tat ihr möglichstes, um den Schaden zu begrenzen.  
Harry fühlte sich schuldig. Es war seine Verantwortung und er hätte schneller reagieren müssen!

Noch grimmiger starrte er auf den Becher, der den fünften Teil von Voldemorts Seele enthalten hatte. _Da waren's nur noch zwei_, dachte er und musste unwillkürlich an ein Kinderlied denken, das sich plötzlich in seinem Geist breitzumachen versuchte.

Er schüttelte den albernen Gedanken ab. Wenn seine und Dumbledores Berechnungen richtig gewesen waren, gab es jetzt nur noch Nagini die Schlange und den im Dunklen Lord selbst verbliebenen Teil seiner verstümmelten Seele als Horcruxes.

Nur noch die Schlange und dann …

_xxx__  
xxx_

Es wurde Zeit, sich Voldemort zu stellen. Noch war er in Hogwarts, in Sicherheit. Nachdem die Schule nicht wieder geöffnet hatte, war das Schloss zu einem Zufluchtsort für die geworden, die Willens waren, Widerstand gegen den Unnennbaren zu leisten. Harry selbst war durch seine Suche hierhin zurückgeführt worden, an den Ort, der dem Begriff Heimat für ihn am nächsten kam. Von hier aus würde er sich aufmachen, sich dem zu stellen, was wohl sein Schicksal war. Diesen wichtigen Schritt musste er allein begehen. Es hieß also, seine Freunde in falscher Sicherheit wiegen; denn er konnte und wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihnen noch mehr Unglück zustieß, und sich dann allein auf den Weg machen.

Ganz allein war er ohnehin nicht.  
Er konnte es nicht genau bestimmen, aber bei der Suche nach den Horcruxes hatte es Zufälle gegeben, die andere wohl Glück nennen würden, die aber in so gehäufter Form auftraten, dass Harry sie nur mit dem Felix-Trank in Verbindung bringen würde, wenn er welchen zu sich genommen hätte.

Zunächst war sein Misstrauen auch groß gewesen, doch da er jede Hilfe gebrauchen konnte, hatte er diese Zufälle hingenommen.

Einmal sogar hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass Dumbledore es aus dem Jenseits irgendwie schaffte, ihm so zur Seite zu stehen. Auch wenn es abwegig war, gefiel ihm die Vorstellung.

Ob die unsichtbare Hilfe ihm auch bei der Konfrontation mit Voldemort zur Seite stehen würde, wusste er nicht.

Er wusste ebenfalls nicht, ob und wie sein Weg danach weitergehen würde. Diese Gedanken hatte er vor sich hergeschoben, es nicht gewagt, über eine Zukunft, ein _Danach_ nachzudenken, weil er nicht wusste, ob er eine Zukunft hätte.

_xxx__  
xxx_

Es zählte jetzt nur eins: all seine Entschlossenheit, all seinen Mut und seinen Glauben, dass das Gute siegen kann, zusammenzuraffen und sich Lord Voldemort zu stellen. Er hoffte darauf, dass die Prophezeiung, die über sie beide gemacht worden war, der Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende bereiten würde. Dazu war ihm jedes Mittel recht, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass _er_ den Preis dafür zu zahlen hatte.

_xxx__  
xxx_

Harry hatte sich ein letztes Mal in den Gryffindorturm begeben, der wie ausgestorben wirkte. Er saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, die er hier mit Lernen, Diskutieren, mit Schach und vielem mehr verbracht hatte.

Er hatte viel erlebt, mehr als manch anderer in seinem ganzen Leben. Er dachte an die Quidditch-Spiele und auch das Trimagische Turnier kam ihm in den Sinn, Ron und Hermione, wie sie sich ständig stritten und doch nicht von einander lassen wollten. Ihm fielen die Treffen der DA ein und wie gut und eifrig sie bei der Sache gewesen waren. Ganz warm wurde ihm, als er an Ginny dachte. Ginny, die er liebte und mit der er doch nur so wenig seiner kostbaren Zeit verbracht hatte.

Ginny!

Der Gedanke an sie ließ ihn sich besser fühlen.

_xxx_

Aber es war an der Zeit, sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Er musste nun Voldemort aufspüren und ihn stellen. Als er diese Frage mit seinen Freunden erörtert hatte, hatte Hermione etwas von einem Berg und einem Propheten gemurmelt. Sie war nicht bereit gewesen den Satz zu wiederholen, aber sie hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es einfacher für ihn wäre, wenn er Voldemort dazu brächte, ihn zu finden, als umgekehrt.

Und so war es jetzt an der Zeit. Leise und unbemerkt von den anderen, schlich er aus dem Schloss, apparierte von Hogsmeade aus nach Godrics Hallows, dem Städtchen, in dem seine Eltern gelebt hatten, und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seinen Hass.

Hass auf Bellatrix, Hass auf Snape, Hass auf Voldemort.

Irgendwann würde Voldemorts Geist Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen.

-o-o-o-

Mit tief gesenktem Haupt lauschte Severus den Worten seines Meisters. Sein Leben hatte sich stark verändert, seit er den großen Loyalitätsbeweis erbracht und Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte. Die Zweifler waren ruhig geworden und der Dunkle Lord hatte seinen Gefallen daran gefunden, ihn für wichtige Aufgaben einzusetzen. Leider galt er jetzt überall als gesuchter Mörder und musste sich fern der Öffentlichkeit bewegen. Nicht, dass ihm Abgeschiedenheit etwas ausmachte, doch immer auf der Hut zu sein und allzeit bereit für den Meister, das war auf die Dauer unerträglich. Dazu kam noch die Aufgabe, die er noch zusätzlich auszuführen hatte. Doch er hatte sich diesen Weg selbst gewählt.

_xxx_  
_xxx_

Es war nicht an der Zeit, über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken. Es gab eine Entscheidung, die er in jungen Jahren getroffen hatte, die falsch gewesen war. Eine Einzige! Allerdings hatte diese Entscheidung eine Kaskade von Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen. Doch man konnte einmal eingeschlagene Wege nicht einfach verlassen und umkehren, man musste sie weitergehen, auf den neuen Pfaden das korrigieren, was vorher verkehrt gelaufen war.  
Diesem Prinzip war er gefolgt und es hatte ihn dorthin gebracht, wo er sich jetzt befand.

_xxx__  
xxx_

Manchmal, wenn niemand ihn beobachten konnte, war ihm, als müsse er wahnsinnig werden bei dem Gedanken, dass niemand, absolut niemand wusste, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah und aus welchen Motiven heraus er gehandelt hatte. Jahrelange Praxis beim Spionieren waren ihm fast zur zweiten Natur geworden, sodass auch Voldemort nicht ahnte, wen er in seiner Gegenwart duldete. Dabei war alles mit Dumbledore abgesprochen, bis ins kleinste Detail geplant gewesen. Er hatte sich geopfert, um Severus seine Position bei den Todessern zu sichern.

Damit er Harry Potter von dort aus weiter unterstützen könne.

Auch diese Aufgabe hatte Snape so gut gemeistert, dass Potter jetzt kurz vor seinem Ziel stehen müsste.

_xxx_

Natürlich wusste Severus, dass keiner ihm seine Geschichte glauben würde. Obwohl alle sehr viel von Dumbledores Urteil gehalten hatten, war ihm sein Vertrauen zu Snape als Schwäche ausgelegt worden. Den wahren Grund für dieses Vertrauen hatte der alte Zauberer eisern für sich behalten. Das wiederum hatte Severus' Vertrauen zu ihm gesichert.

Dass er sich dazu hergegeben hatte, den Sohn seines früheren Feindes, welcher zu sehr seinem Vater glich, um ihn nicht ebenfalls zu hassen, in dieser Form zu unterstützen, hatte ihn Überwindung gekostet.

Zu Snapes Ärger schien sich der Bengel, selbst als ihm seine vom Schicksal zugedachte Rolle klar sein musste, nicht entsprechend vorzubereiten. Trotzdem hatte Severus Harry bei seiner Suche unterstützt und ihn mehr oder weniger mit der Nase auf die Gegenstände gestoßen, denen der Gryffindor nachjagte. Natürlich ahnte niemand, wessen Hilfe Potter in Anspruch nahm. Sie glaubten, wie alle anderen auch, Snape sei Voldemorts eifrigster Anhänger.

Und das war gut so, denn als ihm der Dunkle Lord jetzt seinen neusten Auftrag nannte, wusste Severus, es konnte kein Zufall sein. Die Zeit war gekommen.

-o-o-o-

Er wusste nicht genau, was ihn erwartete.  
Um nicht unschuldige Muggel mit in den eventuell hier anstehenden Kampf einzubeziehen, hatte Harry ein abgelegenes Feld aufgesucht. In der Nähe führte ein Fußweg in den Wald, wo er im Notfall Deckung finden konnte.

Ganz auf die Narbe und seinen Hass konzentriert, bemerkte er zu spät, wie ein Stück entfernt mehrere dunkle Gestalten apparierten und sich in Windeseile näherten. Bei der Überzahl war es keine Kunst für die verhüllten Figuren, ihn zu überwältigen. „Fesselt ihn sorgfältig und überlasst mir seinen Zauberstab", mahnte eine Stimme, die Harry unter Tausenden erkannt hätte.

Noch während er „Snape!" fauchte, fasste ihn jemand am Arm und das inzwischen vertraute Druckgefühl und die Schwärze setzten ein, die ihm verrieten, dass sie disapparierten.

Als das Gefühl der Enge endlich nachließ, hörte er bereits die hohe, unmenschliche Stimme Voldemorts in seinen Ohren schrillen.

_xxx__  
xxx_

Leise fluchend öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Augen. Genau das hatte er gewollt und dennoch war es nicht so geplant gewesen. Ironischerweise hatte er fast ein Gefühl des Deja vus, als er sich Voldemort gegenüber sah. War es nicht fast so wie damals nach dem Turnier, als er dem Dunklen Lord durch einen Verräter aus eigenen Reihen ausgeliefert wurde?  
Nur hatte er damals einen Zauberstab gehabt.  
Kaum gedacht, hatte er seinen Zauberstab auch schon wieder in den Händen und blickte erstaunt in rotglühende Augen.

_xxx__  
xxx_

„Überlasst ihn mir, dieses Mal werde ich den wenigen noch hoffenden blinden Narren beweisen, dass _niemand_ Lord Voldemort besiegen kann!

Potter, stelle dich im Duell! Jetzt werden wir es endgültig hinter uns bringen!"

Es hätte keiner Aufforderung bedurft.

Harry richtete sich mit geradem Rücken auf und seine grünen Augen funkelten finster in die seines Todfeindes. Hass drohte ihn zu überrollen, doch es galt noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Todesser, die sich hier versammelt hatten und gleich einer Meute Geier auf sein Ende lauerten.  
Wo zur Hölle war diese verdammte Schlange?

Es half alles nichts, er musste Voldemort zum Sprechen bringen.

_xxx_

„Na, das ist ja sehr mutig von dir, mir so ganz allein gegenüber zu treten!" Harrys Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn. „Fehlt nur noch …"

In dem Moment knackte es hinter Harry im Gebüsch. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als Sekunden später sämtliche Mitglieder des Ordens in das kleine Wäldchen stürmten. _Hermione! Sie muss mich mit irgendeinem Zauber belegt haben, um mir folgen zu können. _Die Freundin kannte ihn zu gut.

Doch die Unterstützung war kein Grund, sich zu freuen, denn Voldemort hatte sich sehr schnell von der Überraschung erholt, zerrte ihn bereits zurück und murmelte vor sich hin.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape hatte auf diesen Moment gewartet.  
Es war nicht leicht gewesen, Granger die Information über den Zauber zukommen zu lassen, ohne dass sie Verdacht schöpfte. Er hatte geahnt, dass Potter sich überrumpeln lassen würde und ohne Verstärkung oder vielmehr ohne ein Ablenkungsmanöver keine Chance gehabt hätte. Da war es gut gewesen, dass er diesen uralten Aufspürungszauber kannte. Und Granger hatte noch nie dem Drang, ihr Wissen zu erweitern, widerstehen können. Severus' Plan ging also auf. Sie waren Harrys Spur gefolgt.

Im Gegensatz zu Potter war er, Severus, vorbereitet. Vorbereitet auf das, was er tun musste, um die Sache ins richtige Lot zu bringen. Vorbereitet darauf, im richtigen Moment einzuschreiten und dem Dunklen … Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten.

_  
xxx__  
xxx_

Er hatte auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, um wieder gut zu machen, was einst falsch gelaufen war. Snape dachte an Lily Evans, für die er echte Zuneigung empfunden hatte. An ihre Zeit im Slug-Club und bei den Zaubertrank-Projekten. An ihre Freundschaft und wie sie durch sein Verschulden zerstört wurde.

Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie sie sich von ihm abwendete und fast als wollte sie ihn ärgern, mit James Potter ausging.

So kam der Stein ins Rollen, der ihn bis hierher geführt hatte: der Frust, die falschen Freunde, das selten Lob eines so wichtigen Zauberers, die Zeit als Todesser, die Zeit als Doppelagent.  
Aber er durfte sich nicht beschweren, er hatte diesen Weg selbst gewählt.

_xxx_

Und so hatte er sein Schicksal besiegelt. Es war nun an der Zeit, dass der Kreis sich schloss.  
Trotz der ernsten, ja, lebensgefährlichen, Situation musste Severus innerlich lächeln bei dem Gedanken an das Gesicht, das Potter machen würde, wenn er erkannte, wie falsch seine Einschätzung über seinen ehemaligen Lehrer gewesen war.

_xxx__  
xxx,_

Er war nie ein netter Mensch gewesen, so viel war ihm klar. Das hatte er auch niemals angestrebt. Die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er als Lehrer seinen Schülern angetan hatte, waren ihm teilweise ein echter Spaß gewesen.  
Er hatte viele Dinge tun müssen, die verachtenswert waren; zuerst, weil er seinem Meister hatte dienen wollen, später, um seine Rolle zu wahren. Dazu hatte auch die Tötung von Dumbledore gehört. Er konnte Potter noch nicht einmal verdenken, dass dieser ihn dafür hasste.

_xxx_

Während Snape noch seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatten seine scharfen Augen den Dunklen Lord und Potter nicht aus den Augen verloren.  
Er brachte sich unauffällig ganz in die Nähe seines Herrn, als dieser Harry packte und ihn zu isolieren versuchte. Dann war auch schon ein Zischen und Vibrieren zu hören, das deutliche Zeichen, dass ein Barrierenzauber aufgebaut wurde. Dank des Kampflärms und der Unruhe hatte Voldemort nicht bemerkt, dass auch Severus sich diesseits der Abgrenzung befand.

-o-o-o-

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, sich aus dem eisernen Griff der spinnenartigen Finger zu befreien. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm der Anblick seiner Freunde und Mitstreiter so viel Mut einbringen und gleichzeitig so viel Angst um sie bereiten würde. Doch es blieb ihm nur noch wenig Zeit und er hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, bevor er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Immerhin hatte der Dunkle Lord beschlossen, sie zu isolieren, das war schon mal ein Pluspunkt.

_xxx__  
xxx_

Dann konnte Harry sich wieder frei bewegen. Im Nu drehte er sich herum, um seinem Feind in die Augen sehen zu können. Einem Impuls folgend konzentrierte er sich und sprach dann in Parsel weiter: „Jetzt sind es tatsächlich nur noch wir beide … und wahrscheinlich diese dämliche Schlange, ohne die du nicht sein kannst! Los, zeig dich, NAGINI!"

Harry atmete vorsichtig aus und achtete jetzt peinlich genau darauf, Voldemort nicht direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Er hatte jetzt alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Er _musste_ es einfach schaffen! Was danach mit ihm geschah, war nicht wichtig, nur, dass er es schaffte, erst den Horcrux und dann Voldemort zu vernichten.

-o-o-o-

Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Das war typisch Potter! Der verließ sich mal wieder auf seine Intuition und das Glück, das ihn noch jedes Mal davor bewahrt hatte, ernsthaften Schaden zu nehmen. Und er würde wohl auch diesmal damit durchkommen. Weil er Hilfe hatte.

Severus näherte sich den beiden Todfeinden, die sich direkt gegenüberstanden und so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten. Die gezückten Zauberstäbe vibrierten, doch keiner von ihnen schien den seinen zuerst bewegen zu wollen. Da kniff Potter sekundenlang die Augen zusammen. Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab hervor.

Snape blieb nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu reagieren. Er warf sich gegen Potter und schob diesen somit zur Seite. Dabei streifte ihn der grüne Strahl an der Hüfte. Um ihn herum verschwamm alles und er sank zu Boden.

_  
__xxx__  
xxx_

Severus kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Ohnmacht. Er atmete schwer. Doch es gab noch etwas, was er loswerden wollte. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, mobilisierte alle Kraftreserven, die er noch aufbringen konnte, und schaute Voldemort ins Gesicht.

Und richtig, der Dunkle Lord starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet", ließ Snape mit leiser, keuchender Stimme vernehmen. Er hustete. „Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, ich würde tatsächlich Gefallen daran finden, vor dir im Staub zu kriechen und zu allem ja und ‚bei Merlin, so sei es' zu sagen, was aus deinem Mund kommt.

Ich habe dir etwas vorgemacht, dir, dem _großen_ Lord Voldemort mit seinen ach so hervorragenden Legilimenskenntnissen!" Er lachte höhnisch auf, wurde aber von einem neuen Hustenanfall gestoppt.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich in wahnsinniger Wut. Doch Snape hatte sich schon von ihm ab- und Harry Potter zugewandt. „Albus und ich hatten das alles lange im Voraus geplant. Ich … habe getan, was ich konnte." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, die Worte kamen schneller, wie unter Zeitdruck.

Seine Hand glitt unter den Umhang. In dem Moment wurde er, getroffen von einem weiteren Fluch Voldemorts, durch die Luft geschleudert. Beim Aufprall auf den Boden fiel etwas Langes, Dünnes aus seinem Umhang und entrollte sich zu ihren Füßen.

_xxx_

Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte Harry auf die beiden Zauberer, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden oder auch nur Luft zu holen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Nagini, die leblos und tot direkt neben Snape auf der Erde lag.

Snape, der sich für ihn geopfert hatte.

Snape, der wohl doch auf der richtigen Seite stand.

Snape, der für ihn das letzte Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Tausende Fragen kamen in ihm hoch, doch dafür war keine Zeit. Sein Blick suchte Voldemort, der noch immer auf die Schlange starrte.

„Nun mach schon, Potter! Es wird Zeit. Besiege ihn! Denk an deine Mutter!"

Snapes Stimme verstummte. Auch ohne es zu sehen, wusste Harry, was passiert war.

Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, gehorchte er freiwillig einer Anweisung von Severus Snape. Entschlossen richtete er den Zauberstab auf den Dunklen Lord.

**Ende**


End file.
